1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps and more particularly, to a beam clamp for fastening to a beam for the hanging of a heavy object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beam clamps are intensively used in construction to suspend heavy objects. Conventional beam clamps are commonly forged from metal. During installation of a beam clamp in a beam, a screw bolt is threaded into the beam clamp and stopped against the periphery of the beam to hold the beam clamp in place. Beam clamps made of metal by forging are commonly heavy and expensive, and may slip easily after installation. There are also known beam clamps directly made from a metal plate by stamping. Beam clamps made of a metal plate by stamping have a low structural strength because of thin wall thickness. These beam clamps have claws for fastening to a beam. During installation of a beam clamp in a beam, screws are used and driven into the beam to fix the beam clamp in position. However, because of thin wall thickness, the depth of the claws in the beam is limited, and the beam clamp may fall from the beam accidentally.